


Breath of the Sea

by AndiiErestor



Series: Sunshine and Sea [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, reckless boy is reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: "He jumped!"





	Breath of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> B2MEM 2019 - G57 prompts:  
> \- 4 Words: ocean, thousand, ceramic, fever
> 
> B2MEM 2019 - I18 prompts:  
> \- Coral
> 
> B2MEM 2019 - B10 prompts:  
> \- "We jumped."

It was far too cold for him to be out on the ocean, but he’d missed the sway of the sea.

The sound of children’s screams alerted him to their distress.

“He jumped,” one of them said.

Glorfindel was out of his boat as soon as they were done speaking.

He dove in and was immediately pushed back by a wave. The coral swirled before his eyes like the colours of a thousand ceramic dolls in an antique shop.

With some struggle, Glorfindel succeeded, giving the boy his breath, then pulled his boat home, hoping to avoid the ensuing fever.


End file.
